1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards are inserted into expansion slots of servers for adding functionality to the servers. However, in some kinds of servers, the expansion slots are positioned on a sidewall parallel to the inserting direction of the expansion card and are not easy to be coupled with the expansion card. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to assemble the expansion cards to the servers or disassemble the expansion cards from the servers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an expansion card that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.